Who Knew?
by moonpreistess
Summary: was originally written for a challenge. Tell me what you think. RavenRobin
1. Chapter 1

Kikikermit: I do not own Teen titans if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. This Story was written on a request for "RichardGrayson" on aff.

Who Knew?

Chapter 1

He walked the streets casually. Anyone who saw him, saw a half grown kid wearing a t-shirt and jeans. No one knew that he lived in a Giant Letter. He pulled the box out of his pocket. Gazing at it he sighed, He couldn't be sure what her reaction would be. It scared him. He had never felt this way with anyone else, so why did it have to be her. Why did she have this effect on him, when she was around him he could even control his own thoughts. Stuffing the box back into his pocket he set off down the street toward a old friend of his.

Raven sat on the sofa sipping her tea, while Starfire busied herself in the kitchen making the pudding of something or another. When she had finished her tea she crept out of the room quietly, hoping Star was to busy to notice her absence. She arrived in side her room, she locked her door to the point where the only one who could get in was Robin. Which was the whole point, she didn't want anyone else inside her room, just him. She walked over to her closet and contrary to most peoples beliefs that Raven didn't wear normal clothes, her closet was full of it. all outfits that Robin had bought her on one of their shopping trips. Robin paid for everything of hers even her underwear. Raven blushed at the thought. although he never saw any of the underwear, it was embarrassing to know that he had bought her underwear.

They had agreed a long time ago that because Raven had no money what so ever, that Robin would open her a bank account and give her the fair share of the reward money, that the titans all received. But because it was a joint account it was still partly under his name. (the city always wrote the check to Robin but he always spilt the check evenly between the titans, so not to cause a fuss. After all he was used to dealing with large amounts of money while he lived and worked with Bruce) But Robin gave Raven something he didn't the other titans, an extra allowance and his time helping her spend it.

Robin was the only person Raven had ever been shopping with. Star had tried to drag her out to do some "bonding of Females" by shopping. At least Robin had taste, Star liked everything in pink and skimpy. So it was no wonder that Raven had a lot of expensive pant suits and evening gowns. Raven was surprised when Robin had bought her the evening gowns as a surprise for her. She didn't know what occasion she could think of to celebrate enough to need the dresses. So Robin extended a permanent invitation to all social occasions he had to attend whether there were for Robin: Boy wonder or Richard Grayson: Eligible Bachelor.

He spent a lot of time with Raven, learning about her culture and background. After all the Balls and ribbon cuttings, he found that no-one would ever holds Raven place. When he finally worked up the courage to ask her to dinner, she at first thought it was another ribbon cutting for some new restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant and there was no crowd to signify an event, it finally sank in that this was an actual date. a real date, wow a first for Raven.

Everything went like a dream, the food was exquisite and the atmosphere was romantic with out being overly lovey-dovey. After this first date the restaurant became their 'date place'. And Ravens status rocketed, rapidly she was hounded by young men from half the world over, all tried to woo her away from her Richard. Raven had to admit that she considered Richard as hers, because although they didn't flaunt their relationship in public it was common knowledge that they were seriously dating, and most certainly spoken for.

When Kitten had shown up at one of the balls she threw a fit when Robin introduced Raven to kitten as his girlfriend. Raven was not used to hearing him call her his girlfriend, but knew that was where he held her, even if he never had said it before.

But Raven had come up with a plan on making sure he could never want any other girl half as much as he wanted her. Raven had forced her self to believe that even if he did think of her as his girlfriend, it would be only a small amount of time before he got tired of her. So in order to insure her place in his heart she knew what she had to do... even if it meant giving away the only thing that could never be given back. the one thing that was promised to her husband on her wedding night. She couldn't lose him, not after all the effort she put into building this relationship.

Raven pulled out a pair of low-rise jeans and a corset top. She slid them on and walked down the hall to Beast boy's room. Knocking on the door she pushed it open knowing he wouldn't open it himself. "Come on Gar, Get up! You said you would be ready to go with me." Beast boy rolled over and out of bed, mumbling about how he was having to get up so early on a Saturday just to go shopping.

"I'll be waiting outside while you change. Remember though, the longer you take, the longer you will have to wait to see me model my new dresses. Besides if you are a good Kitty, I'll stop at the pet store and let you set all of them free AND for a extra treat I'll get you Super Monkey Bros. 6..." Coerced Raven walking outside closing the door behind her.

Within five minutes Gar had burst out of his room and had begun to drag Rae down the hall to the elevator. They jumped into Rae's midnight blue Corvette (another gift from Richard.) and drove off...

Kikikermit: this is just the first chapter, if you want it to progress further than tell me When and How much.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikikermit: I do not own Teen Titans or any other characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Note: Parenthesis (blah, blah blah) is me. "blah blah blah" is talking and 'blah blah blah' is thought.

Who Knew?

Chapter 2

Last time

Raven and Gar jumped into her Midnight blue Corvette and drove off to the Mall...

Two Hours Earlier

The door opened with sweet little " Ding-a-ding" looking around the small store he was greeted by an elderly man from behind the counter.

Looking closely at the man who just walked in his didn't recognize him, so just for a better look he placed his glasses on the end of his nose and peered through the eyeglasses with a gasp.

"It's been so long, What do I own the pleasure, my boy?"

Smiling slightly, "I'm in town for business, and I thought I'd have a talk with you about something." The boy walked over to the counter and leaned against the glass peering down at the contents.

The old man smiled inwardly, 'It's about time he came to see me. I wonder who the lucky girl is.' "what is it you wanted to talk to me about, my boy?"

Looking up at the old man, the man grinned. pulling a photo out of his back pocket he handed it to the elderly man. "I need the right piece for her. Think you can make something as unique as mother's? You already know that money is no objection. So, what do you say?"

Studying the man carefully, and then moving his attention to the photo. She looked elegant, graceful, intelligent, and witty; Obviously well bred and well mannered.

"I will make it, when do you need it?"

"Tonight, I know it's short notice; but if anyone can do it, it's you. I've already bought a box for it, just waiting on you."

The elderly man's mouth gaped at the time space, "Well if it's due in mere hours then I need to get to work on it. Come back in a few hours to check on it and see if it is to your liking." Turning away and walking towards the back workshop, he called, "I do hope that I get to meet her someday soon, Richard."

" You will Joseph, you will." he said happy to see the old man's enthusiasm.

"Rae-Rae time to get up! Come on down and get breakfast before Gar makes tofu." Cy had been the closest thing to a brother that Raven ever had. He was the only one who was allowed to call her 'Rae-Rae'.

Anyone else who had tried it were given her flaming eyes from hell look, the one that would make even another demon draw back in fear of her wrath. It was funny, one time gar called her that and after the look; In fear of being flung into hell by her, he wet his uniform.

Raven slid open her door and looked groggily up at Cy, taking a big deep breath she walked out of her room still in her nightgown (another gift :wiggles eyebrows:)

"Morning Cy, go ahead and make my tea, I'll be down after my meditation." Yawned Raven as she walked up towards the roof. After the battle with Trigon, she didn't need to meditate anymore, but old habits die hard. After twenty minutes of meditation she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Starfire as she slurped her mustard.

"Here ya go Rae-Rae. Eat up." said Cy as he placed a plate full of food in front of her. Raven quickly dug in, sipping a cup of tea and hoping she wouldn't choke on her food. After she finished eating, Cy and she went to the Titan Gym.

Cy was teaching Rae-Rae hand-to-hand fighting while Raven was teaching him ballroom dancing and the main rules of etiquette. After Cy had stepped on her foot about five times he had gotten the hang out it, but still had other dances to learn and he learned how to make Star feel like the princess she was, by being the perfect gentleman.

Yeah, Cy was dating the alien princess Koriand'r. They had started dating a few weeks back and Cy felt he should learn social graces, who better to teach him than Raven. After all she took lessons when Richard extended his permenant invitation to all social events. So, Raven was happy to help.

"One and two and three and... one and two and... very good Cy you've got it." Praised Raven, glad that he had gone from stepping on her feet to swirling her gracefully around the floor. Richard would be jealous if it was any other guy, her dances were usually reserved to him.

"Thanks Rae-Rae. Do you want your tea now or after Gar wakes up?" Said Cy with a bow.

"I'll drink it now, if I wait for Gar then we'll never get my shopping done." replied Raven as she cleaned up the Gym where they had been practicing.

"Why are you taking Gar shopping with you? Don't you always go with Robin?"

"Because I want to get a few surprises for Richard and Gar usually goes with him when buying guy stuff, so I figure that Gar might know what Richard would like or not like. Besides I need a second opinion when shopping, otherwise the sales ladies con me into buying clothes that look horrendous. Another reason I always take Richard is because of his good taste. There is always the option of having you come but we need at least two people in the tower, and you need some ALONE time with Star anyway." said Raven wiggling her eyebrows at the idea of Cy alone with Star in the tower, what part of the tower won't be dirtied. :wink, wink:

Laughing loudly, he walked down stairs to the kitchen and heated a new pot of tea. Raven following right behind him.

Yeay! I finished Chapter 2... tell me, What do you think? Good, Bad, Do you think it was a good idea for a Star/Cyborg relationship? And no Beastboy(Gar) is NOT gay or anything, later in the story I'm bringing back Terra, Gar is just binding his time. Why else would he sleep all the time? MWHAHAHAHA because I make him... hahahahaha. ;D No really, he is just depressed, so raven tries to get him to go out every once in a while.


	3. Author's note

Kikikermit: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Note: I did some research on Raven and her mother. Arella was from an abusive family who lived in Gotham, she ran away and Joined a 'church' that she later learned was nothing but a cult. While a member, she VOLUNTARILY married Trigon (although he was disguised as a handsom HUMAN man) It wasn't until after Trigon got Arella Pregnant did he show his true form and then ACTUALLY LEFT HER. Yes, Trigon abandoned her. Arella wanted to commit suicide when she found out she was carrying the child of a demon. But Azarath sent a messenger to invite her to their PACIFIST culture for safety. After Raven was born the preistess of Azarath, Azar, trained Raven to control her powers, by controlling her emotions . In the Comics, Raven actually didn't leave Azarath until she was 18. And to set records straight, ARELLA WAS NOT RAPED BY TRIGON. Trigon was her husband. Nor does the comics specifiy whether her family was wealthy or not.

If you want to read more go to have gone back to chapter two(2) and re-edited that one scene, where Raven and Cyborg are practicing dance steps. I originally wrote that The reason Cyborg was being taught by Raven was because she was the Princess of Azarath and knew of alian royalty and customs. (at this time I did not have very much information on Raven and her mother's background.) You are welcome to re-read it. is where I did my research, It was very thorough.

Thank You and goodnight... EAT PIE.


End file.
